The Trouble With Wolves
by Lady Krisie
Summary: Inu and Kag are out shard hunting when they run into a mysterious princess(OC)...could she be helpful in fighting naraku? and what's this between her and the arrogant wolf youkai prince? InuKag MirSan and ?kouga


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co., Rumiko Takahashi does, but I did include my own character in this fic so if you ever use her for something (which probably will never happen, keep dreamin' Krisie!) onegai ask first.  
  
A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever! So if it's bad sorry, constructive criticism is more than welcome but onegai, no flames! Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
(onegai- please, or I beg you)  
  
Oops….almost forgot! Before I get started, "….." means talking of course! And …. is thinking! There, now you can read!  
  
The Trouble with Wolves  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl  
  
~~~  
  
"Hot springs!!!" Kagome screeched excitedly.  
  
"Bitch! Did ya hafta yell so loud?!" Inu-Yasha yelled with his ears flat against his silvery hair.  
  
"Well sooooorrry if I haven't had a chance to bathe and relax in like a million years!" she countered.  
  
Feh! Whatever wench. Just hurry up! We still need to meet with Sango and the monk to start hunting for jewel shards again!" Inu-Yasha settled himself against a nearby tree so he'd be close enough to get to Kagome if there were any danger. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't you dare peek at me, Inu-Yasha!" She warned.  
  
"Not like there's anything to peek at so why should I want to? You're just a mere human!" was his oh-so-smart reply.  
  
"Hmpf!" Kagome settled down in the water, glaring daggers through and innocent tree that just happened to have a certain, obviously idiotic, dog-eared hanyou on the other side of it.  
  
Stupid Inu-Yasha! Can't he ever say something that's NOT offensive to me?! Kagome thought to herself. Oops! I almost forgot about Shippo! Where is that little fox?  
  
"Shippo-chan! Come here and take a bath, you're filthy from running around in the woods all day!" she called out.  
  
Shippo yawned as he got up from his nap in Kagome's pack.   
  
"Coming Kagome-okaa-san," he mumbled sleepily. He headed towards the hot spring, passing an annoyed looking hanyou on the way.  
  
"Grmble mble frgth dermble…" is all he heard from dog-boy.  
  
"Did you say something Inu-Yasha?" Shippo stopped to question the angry demon.  
  
"What's it to you fox?!" Inu-Yasha yelled with a warning fist shaking in the air. The kitsune just stared at him like he belonged in a mental institute and, with a barely audible "whatever", walked off to his original destination, to take a bath.  
  
~*****^.^*****~  
  
"Ne, Kagome?" Shippo asked once they were both relaxing in the spring.  
  
"Yes, Shippo-chan, what is it?" she said in a very motherly way.  
  
"How's come you never ask Inu-Yasha to come and take a bath with us? He smells worse than I do!"  
  
Despite the innocence obvious in his question, Kagome's face turned five different shades of red. 0.0!  
  
"Uh, um…." How can I explain this to him without spoiling his childish innocence?! I could say because I'm a girl and Inu's a boy, but no that wouldn't work! Shippo will wonder why HE gets to take a bath with me since he's a boy….oh crap! What do I say?! she was so lost in thought that she jumped when she heard Inu-Yasha speak.  
  
"It's complicated, you'll understand when you're older," he answered perfectly for her. She smiled at his ability to sound so fatherly to the kitsune cub at times, but her smile soon faded to a frown as she realized how close his voice sounded. She slowly tilted her head up only for her eyes to meet a pair of golden ones that belonged to the dog-boy perched on top of the rock she was currently leaning against. He began to lose himself in Kagome's stunning azure eyes and forgot everything around him until……  
  
"INU-YAAAASHAA! SIT!!!!!!" Kagome obviously hadn't thought through her actions first because, here's a hint….Inu-Yasha was leaning over the rock, DIRECTLY above Kagome when she screamed the subduing spell. So, yep, I bet you can just guess what happened next!  
  
***SPLASH***  
  
Inu-Yasha was forced down into the hot spring, right on top of Kagome, in a very, VERY compromising position. Shippo yiped and ran off before things got ugly. Once the spell wore off and the doggy-demon was able to lift his head from her chest, he looked up into her face and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Gee, Kagome, I never knew you felt that way!" he said mockingly, still not moving from his current position. If even possible, Kagome's face turned ten shades redder than it had been! O.O! She was furious until…  
  
Hmm, if he wants to play it that way! a sly grin crept onto her face. (A/N: I'm just so evil **snigger**)  
  
Oh shit! Inu-Yasha thought as her grin grew wider as his rapidly disappeared into a worried frown. The next thing that happened surprised him.   
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist to bring herself closer to him. Inu-Yasha was gaping like a fish, (which kinda fits since he's in the water..stupid sense of humor I know) too shocked to do anything other than stare at her in total confusion. Kagome stifled a giggle as she traced invisible circles on his chest with the fingers of one hand, while the other arm remained about his waist. She looked at him as innocently as possible.  
  
"K-Kagome, w-what are y-you doing?" Inu-Yasha stammered once he found his voice.  
  
She looked down a second to hide her giggles caused by his lack of composure and looked back up at him with feigned innocence.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she cooed, "you can't tell me you haven't been wanting the same---Jewel Shards!" her expression changed from playful to serious as she got out of the hot spring and quickly dressed, forgetting her game with Inu-Yasha at the moment.  
  
HE, however, wasn't forgetting at all, and stayed there in the hot spring remembering the closeness and the warmth missing from his presence since Kagome left his side.  
  
Was she serious, or was she just messing around to get back at me? I kinda like being like that with her….NO! She's just a shard detector! Yeah! That's it! I have no feelings for her, none what….so….ever…but….she was really beautiful a minute ago…  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Hello! C'mon, didn't you hear me?! Jew.el.Shards!" she said slowly as if she were talking to a three-year-old. He snapped back to reality and looked towards the bank of the spring to see an impatient (and fully dressed, to his disappointment) Kagome and little Shippo waiting for him to fall back to Earth from whatever planet he'd been visiting.  
  
"Oh…o…k….Yeah…" was his intelligent reply. He got out of the hot spring and asked Kagome how many and how close the shards were.  
  
"There's two shards and they are coming this way," she told him.  
  
They heard the sound of someone running through thick foliage right in front of them. Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome and Shippo behind him and drew Tetsusaiga, preparing for a battle.  
  
"The shards are…here.." Kagome said just as a young girl, no woman, about her age or a little older crashed blindly into Inu-Yasha and was knocked to the ground from the momentum. Her hair was covering her face which mad Kagome wary of whether or not she was a demon. She did have jewel shards after all and it was rare that humans possessed them. On top of that Kagome sensed a youkai. The girl stood up and straightened her hair so she could see what, or in this case who, she had run into.  
  
She's a human! I was sure she was the youkai I sensed! Kagome told herself as she stared in shock at the beautiful girl in front of them. She looks like a princess or something, but she's dressed in civilian clothing….  
  
The girl looked panicked for some reason. Kagome was going to ask her if she was all right and why she was running when about thirty royal-looking guards burst through the bushes making the girl yelp in surprise. Before the guards had time to make a move, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome, Shippo, and the girl and bounded off into the forest.  
  
~*****^.^*****~  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know….Inu-Yasha is totally out of character when he runs off instead of fighting but it might be a crucial point to my fic…you never know! Oh and sorry about the slightly cliffy ending but I lost my inspiration for a while, I already have the second chapter finished so if enough people like the first I'll post it! I promise! I don't know how long this fic will turn out to be so it may be a while before it's finished! I'm a loser so I have to write this next part!….  
  
~Lady Krisie~  
  
**Announcer voice** Who is this mystery girl? Why was she running away from palace guards? Is she the one possessing the jewel shards Kagome sensed? And what will happen when she meets a certain arrogant wolf? We'll learn the answers to all these questions and much more in the next exciting chapter of THE TROUBLE WITH WOLVES!!  
  
~*Psycho (trusted friend and critic of Lady Krisie): Does anyone else think she needs to be on medication? Just wondering! Oh and I'll be commenting after every chappie…because I am the loved!! :D*~  
  
Lady Krisie: or FEARED you mean…..!!!* points accusing finger at Psycho* she tried to threaten me!!  
  
~*Psycho: *Puts Krisie in a headlock* now now, we all know this isn't true…RIGHT! Krisie?!*~  
  
Lady Krisie: er, cough, yeah, choke, sure, any, wheeze, thing you, gag, say! *face begins to turn blue*  
  
~*Psycho: that's right *Releases Krisie and smiles innocently yet threateningly to all the readers* now be nice and…*Face darkens dangerously* REVIEW!*~ 


End file.
